(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel imidazole derivatives having antimycotic and antibacterial properties and, more particularly, to certain novel imidazolyl ethyl oxyalkoxy compounds and their thio analogues as well as to the salts of addition of such compounds or their thio analogues and pharmaceutically acceptable organic or inorganic acids.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various imidazole derivatives and salts thereof are known to have fungicidal or antimycotic effects, e.g. the 1-(.beta.-aryl)-ethyl imidazoles disclosed in German Patent Application DE-OS No. 1,940,388 and the 1-aryl-2-(1-imidazolyl)-alkyl ethers as well as the corresponding thio ethers disclosed in German Patent Application DE-OS No. 2,619,381.
A general structure of such prior art imidazole derivatives is represented by the formula (10) ##STR2## and such formula (10) compounds or their salts, respectively, are of substantial pharmacological interest in the control of mycoses, notably if the general symbols in formula (10) have the following meaning:
R.sup.10 to R.sup.12 are hydrogen or lower alkyl, X is oxygen or sulfur, Ar is an optionally substituted aryl group, Z is an aromatic or heteroaromatic group and m is Zero, 1 or 2. The 1-imidazolyl group may optionally carry at least one additional substituent, e.g. lower alkyl.
For chemotherapeutical purposes, notably for oral as well as rectal or vaginal administration of antimycotics in the treatment of systemic mycoses, the oral toxicity and/or the solubility of the active substance--aside from its antimycotic effectivity--are of main importance. Similar considerations apply, mutatis mutandis, to the use of fungicides in the agricultural protection of plants.
Prior art compounds of formula (10), on the other hand, tend to lack in this respect. Accordingly, it is a main object of the invention to provide for novel imidazol derivatives and salts thereof having a high antimycotic or fungicidal effectiveness combined with a substantially reduced oral toxicity.
Another object of the invention is to provide for pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel derivatives or salts thereof as an active antimycotic or fungicidal agent.
Other objects will become apparent as the specification proceeds.